Gundam Seed: A New Take
by blazedflame
Summary: After the battle of Jachin Due, instead of resting peacefully, the Archangel, the Eternal's Crew and the Orb Forces prepared for the inevitable war. They knew that a single explosive battle was not enough to end the grudges between the Naturals and the Coordinators. Small harem story and there are no OC as main characters. 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

GSD- A New Take

Summary: After the battle of Jachin due, instead of resting peacefully, the Archangel and the Eternal's Crew and the Orb Forces prepared for the inevitable war. They knew that a single explosive battle was not enough to end the grudges between the Naturals and the Coordinators. Natarle Badriguel was able to come back alive together with Flay and the Dominion Crew after deciding to kill Muruta Azrael. La Flaga was able to come back alive but with near death injuries. Flay/Kira/Lacus pairing. May add more for a small harem. 1st time making a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1 - After War.

The Battle of Jachin Due has ended with a shattering explosion. The vast space was littered by thousands of debris, made up of destroyed battleships, destroyed mobile suits and mobile armor. It was pure chaos. The firing of GENESIS, the launching of the Nuclear Warheads, and the battle that ensued between the three factions, the Orb Union, The Earth Alliance and the ZAFT were the cause of the widespread destruction. The so called the 2 Titans, X10-A Freedom and X20-A Justice, dubbed by the people who participated, was also damaged or destroyed in the Justice's case. It was the very definition of bloody war.

"Kira! Kira! Are you there?! Answer me!" a frantic voice was heard through the international communication channel.

All of the participants in the war was shocked at what they saw. The battle between the Providence and the Freedom literally stopped them from fighting. By some chance, the communications channel was accidentally opened between the fight. Also, the warning of Justice to self-destruct itself to end the firing of the collapsing GENESIS made them apply a temporary truce to escape the destruction of the Genocidal Weapon.

"I still can't believe what we saw.", said an unidentified pilots in the floating space. The knowledge of them learning that the pilot of Fredom was the ultimate coordinator, Rau was a clone, Cagalli and Kira being siblings, the speech of Rau about his view of humanity, it was just all too much for them.

"Yeah, the fight was pretty unbelievable"

"_All forces, retreat to your command. I repeat. All forces, go back to your command_"

After reading the message, they silently went back to their formation. The Second Bloody Valentine war ended with no victors, as the battle went to a stalemate. 'Thanks or No Thanks' to the 3 ship alliance, they were not sure.

In the Eternal, Lacus was shouting, "Kira, are you there? Please respond!". They also saw what happened in the battle. Needless to say, they were very worried, panicking when they didn't see the mobile suit's IFF signals..

"Freedom sighted at 10 o'clock, distance 100 meters. It's in critical condition!"

"Eternal, full speed to the the Freedom's location and have the medics prepared", Andrew Watfeld calmly said, a testament in his experience as a veteran, while praying to gods above that the boy was still alive. He was not even a soldier, but the youth was forced to fight to protect his loved ones. The children must not make-up for the mistakes of the adults.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is my first time writing a fic. Also, English is not my 1st language so I hope you understand.

I hate the sequel in the gundam series so much. First off, the battle between Kira and Shinn was ridiculous. Secondly, there was little developing of lacus/kira. Third, Dearka and Yzak were only side characters. Fourth, I hate Shinn. Fifth, Kira was not the main character. Sixth, I really hate Shinn. With that in mind, I made my own fic. I will follow the timeline, but with Kira as a the main character. Also this will be a 2,3 or 4 person harem since I am pervert just like that. You can leave a review if you want to help me with my writing though.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Agreement

Chapter 2 - The Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. It is owned by Sunrise. I own the plot for the story though. If you want to make a story based on this, then feel free to ask permission on me. This story is not of a high-caliber anyway.

Yamato's Vacation House,

ORB

"Hey, are you okay? You have been spacing out for a while", asked Lacus as she stood by the door while gazing at Kira with worried eyes.

Some of the members of the Archangel Crew was there at Kira's Vacation house in Orb for a get together of sorts. They were sitting at the simple living room that is pretty large for a vacation house. Describing it as a vacation house is an understatement. It has a bunker in the basement that holds one of the legendary titans, the X10-A Freedom. The house was erected on a secluded island in the Orb territory, built on the hillside near the beach. It is quite large, with 2 Floors, the top floor where 4 regular rooms and one master bedroom reside. In the other hand, the 1st floor holds the kitchen, the Dining room and the Living Room where the occupants are discussing some issues right now.

Some members were actually not there right now. Kira, Lacus, Flay, Murrue, Mu, Athrun and Cagalli were the only ones there at the moment They have been talking for an hour now, with long gaps of brainstorming silence in between.

One month has already passed and a treaty has been signed between the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. The animosity between the two is still there but for now it is quelled. Diplomatic missions were underway but many were still dissatisfied at the outcome of the war. There was only a temporary peace, one that is vulnerable to be shattered easily.

The Archangel together with the 3 ships alliance went back down to ORB after the bloody battle in space. Orb was still in shambles, with the Morgenroute, The Kaguya Massdriver, and other important facilities destroyed or damaged severely, due to its intended self-destruction to prevent the EA from using the facilities for its own uses. When they arrived their, the construction of the New Orb was already underway.

"I'm okay Lacus. It's just... happening so fast. One minute I was a just an ordinary student, then I became a soldier for the EA. I almost died fighting with Athrun, afterwards becoming the pilot for Freedom.", wondered the brown haired coordinator, with a far look on his eyes. "Learning how I was born, fighting against Providence, almost dying again in PLANTs. It looked like my life was one messed up drama.", Kira continued as he looked towards his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Life's not fair kid, even for the those who have noble intentions", Mu sighed as he stared at the garden outside the window. It was a surprise that the Hawk of Endymion survived the head-on attack from the Dominion. The blonde-haired man was only able to survive by pure MASSIVE luck. Some members actually thought that he was indestructible, but that was quickly ruled out, after they saw the near-death injuries that he suffered. Severe burns, broken ribs,, punctured abdominal organs were only among the other injuries. One does not just survive a direct contact with a full powered Lohengrin unscathed., coordinator or not. It's just brutal and terrifying that way.

It was also a pleasant surprise that Natarle and Flay also survived the event. Apparently, Natarle and the other crew members mutinied due to the rampant cruel and sick actions of Azrael for his "blue and pure world" vision. The black haired captain shot Azrael with a pistol in the chest. Then together with Flay and the other crew members, they proceeded to 'abandon ship' using the escape shuttle stored within the Dominion. The leader of the blue cosmos was actually able to survive the shot and had managed to aim a Lohengrin to the Archangel with the intent of destroying it. He failed to destroy it though, due to La Flaga's intervention, in which also succeeded in nearly killing the Major. After that, with shock and the thought of Mu being killed, the Archangel angrily countered with a Lohengrin with its own, thereby spelling the destruction of the Dominion.

From the kitchen, Murrue arrived with coffee and carefully distributed it to each person. "So, what are we going to do now. We know for sure that this is not the end to the war.", the brunette haired captain said as she sat down at one side of the sofa beside Mu. "We came here for this discussion despite us saying we will lie down our arms and letting the world sort itself", she continued.

Athrun then looked at Kira with a serious expression in he's face, "So Kira, what is your decision. You may think you are not qualified and just a pilot but in truth, you are one of the reasons why we realized the need to stop the war between the EA and ZAFT. No offense to Lacus but she is too idealistic and to Cagalli because she is too hot-tempered". Athrun then looked at both Lacus and Cagalli.

"Hey!"/"I understand", came two different reactions.

The so called ultimate coordinator closed his purple eyes, pondering his situation at hand. They have already been discussing this for three days. The discussion was all about how they will respond to the again growing tensions between the 2 great powers. In the end, they left their decision to Kira since he was the one of the first to propose to stop the war., second only to Lacus Clyne. One of the reasons also was because him and Athrun were dubbed the 2 heroes of Jachin Due or the 2 Titans.

The 3 Ships Alliance actually became very popular. This was because of the near-impossible feat that was made by them. Attempting to end the war with 3 ships with a handful of Mobile suits was downright insane. The ships may be advanced and piloted by most experienced persons, but that does not that they can stop it. Being attacked between by hundreds of enemies surrounding you can be a really be detrimental in someone's health. Sure, their destruction was not the main objective, but merely surviving it, even at a cost being severly damaged, and actually fulfilling its objective to stop the war was a miracle. They were regarded highly, either with hate or praise. Nevertheless, coordinator or natural, they were respected and feared.

"I want to stop the war if I can help it. In the other hand, . I'm tired. We are all tired. We have been fighting with no rest. One war is enough", spoke Kira with conflicting emotions in his voice. "I don't want people to experience what happened to me and my friends", Kira whispered to himself but was loud enough to be heard by the occupants. He was referring to him and his friends in Heliopolis were they were forced to fight. "Even if I want to fight, I don't want to involve any people especially you and Orb. I don't want any of my love ones dying.".

Many friends have already died in. Among them was Tolle, Nicole and the 3 sisters, Asagi, Julia, and Maya. He doesn't want any of his love ones dying or weeping for a dead friend. He was afraid of them getting hurt. He can handle himself being the one who will be injured or the one killed. The brown-haired pilot couldn't stomach the thought of them being decimated by a laser beam in front of his eyes.

"Kira... Don't worry about us. If you want to fight, we will fight. I can't help you very much because of the status of Orb being a neutral but I promise that I will try my very best to help.", Cagalli said with a smile.

The members all smiled at the Orb princess's words.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, kiddo"

"We will stand by with your decision with no hesitation, Kira-kun"

"I'll fight together with you if you want to, my friend"

"Um, I don't know how to fight, but I'll try to help the best at I can"

Everyone was surprised at the last statement. Flay was very silent at the whole ordeal, only talking when they were not speaking serious matters. They presumed that the red-haired girl doesn't want to involve herself again.

Kira, Flay and Lacus transferred in the island to live here after Jachin Due. Flay was still awkward to both Lacus and Kira for many reasons. One, she was once the lover of Kira and she manipulated him to fight Coordinators. All the members knew of the relationship between Lacus and Kira. It also doesn't help that she still has feelings for Kira despite knowing the relationship status of the coordinator. So being in their place was very uncomfortable. Secondly, she keeps getting reminded of her lashing to Lacus in the Debris Belt incident. Her hatred for coordinators was taken away when she was on-board the Dominion. Being with Muruta Azrael, she experienced that a Natural could also be a terrifying monster. Lastly, she blames herself for giving the data about the Neutron Jammer Canceller to the Blue Cosmos Leader, albeit her not knowing about it. She still feels guilty on what happened.

Athrun with a said with a soft smile, "Wow Cagalli, you managed to lift up everyone with your words. I was not expecting you to do that"

The Orb Princess then punched Athrun at his arm with blushing cheeks, "Don't say that with such a stupid expression.

"Hahaha, I never imagined Cagalli to be tsundere.", Mu laughed as frank his coffee.

"You stupid blonde-haired buffoon. You watch too much anime for your own good.", Cagalli retorted with angry but cute expression.

"Your a blonde too you know", Mu snickered.

"Your dead!"

Everyone then laughed as Cagalli went to chase Mu around the room. While that was going on, Kira was thinking silently, smiling. The chasing eventually ended on Mu being sucker punched at his stomach.

"Ow, you know I still have injuries left"

"Don't be such a big baby. Besides, it was your fault for teasing me.", Cagalli said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Uh, it hurts. Hey Murrue. Can you kiss it here. I'm sure it well help ease up the pain", Mu said childishly as the captain just blushed.

"Get a room people. We don't need you to get lovey-dovey he-."

"Everyone, I have made a decision", Kira cut of Cagalli with a small pleasant smile on his face. This stopped everyone at their actions, curious on what the ultimate coordinator has to say.

"I want to stop the fight when the war gets worsened. But we should not resort to fighting, instead, make peace negotiations as we can. Fighting only is our last resort", Kira said with conviction on his voice. He knew by staying stagnant will not preserve the peaceful atmosphere that they were enjoying right now. Kira knew that he would fight to see his friends smile forever.

"Now that was easy to say, ne Kira-kun", Lacus said as she encircled her arms at the shoulder of the purple-eyed coordinator. She smiled at him and then kissed his lips lightly.

After Kira's declaration, they began to work out the details for their preparation. Deeming the meeting close for now. They returned to their respective homes. With that, the agreement has taken place. One that will forever change the course of history.

Author's Note:

It seems that I forgot to use the disclaimer in the 1st chapter. I hope you like it. Also, thanks for VRmaster300 for his advices. Also thanks for Arkhonus in devianart for me using his ideas. I will tell you the link for the picture of the new Archangel later on. You can review this story too if you want to help me out. I'm still new here so I welcome any advises. Follow/Favorite this story also if you like it. Preparations of the 3 ship alliance will start in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations has begun

**I think some people might have missed the 2****nd**** chapter. I posted it after 12 hours after posting chapter one. I think you might want to read it first.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. It is owned by Sunrise. I own the plot for the story though. If you want to make a story based on this, then feel free to ask permission on me. This story is not of a high-caliber anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Preparations have begun

Morgenroute, ORB

"Kira and Athrun, are you available later this afternoon. I need you to help me with the OS of the Murusame Gundams.", Erica Simmons said as she sat down with Kira, Athrun and Dearka at the cafeteria.

They have been busy for the past 10 months. It was actually quite slow because it might arouse suspicion. But it was very taxing on the minds of the young pilots none the less. Yzak and Dearka apparently fled from ZAFT due to the mistrust of some officers there. They were approached by the new head of ZAFT, Gilbert Durandal, but they declined his offer on them being commanders. They were having plans to join with Orb anyway so the thought of them fleeing from ZAFT was easier to swallow. Yzak was a bit difficult, his mother Ezalia being part of the National Defence Committee. Yzak is now in space though, working with the Clyne Faction.

"I'm insulted. Why didn't you ask me for help", Dearka asked Erica, feigning a hurt look on his face.

The Chief Engineer just smiled at him. "You have your own work to do you know and your in charge at building, not configuring Operating Systems. Anyway you already have your hands plenty at the building of the new ship.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that one again. I know we based it on the new Archangel, but why couldn't we just upgrade the legged ship. It's even more cost-friendly that way.", complained Dearka.

Erica just smile and ate the lunch in front of her. "We could do that but we need to increase our forces too. The Orb needs a flagship anyway, so why not make the Archangel our own, and make a new, upgraded version to replace it. Boom, everybody wins".

"Well, if you put it that way. It actually makes sense"

Athrun and Kira just smiled at their friends antics. "Anyway, we our available later Ms. Simmons. We can help you with it after we finish our meals", Kira said as he put a spoonful of rice his mouth. He was actually quite happy these days. Having two girlfriends does that to you. He still couldn't believe it though. Dearka and Mu often teases him about it.

* * *

3 months ago

Yamato Residence (Note: The Vacation House)

"Kira we need to talk", Flay approached Kira in the bed of the Master bedroom. She knows it is very intruding but it must be said.

The coordinator then smiled at her."What is is it Flay. How can I help you?"

Flay then took a deep breath. "I want to move in a new house."

"You know that we have talked about this long ago. It's all for our protection."

They knew they were in danger because of their major involvement in the war. It was okay for Cagalli since she was the Orb Princess. For the others, like the Archangel and the Clyne Faction, they were accused of treason. Yes, the case for treason was lifted for now, but they know they will only use their . Their performance in the war was very excellent to the point that they were feared and respected, especially the with the 2 Titans and the Archangel.

"But Kira, I want to a house for my own"

"That is an excuse and I know it. We already told you you're not intruding or anything. We don't mind you staying here. The more the merrier right?"

"I want some privacy. I'm sure you and your girlfriend will like it to."

The purple-eyed teen just sighed. "Alright, I will approve it if only you tell me the real reason."

"There is no escaping from you, huh.", Flay resigned as Kira beckoned her to sit beside him in his bed. There was a long silence as Kira waited for Flay to gather her thoughts. By the time she was ready to start, she had a guilty expression on her face.

"Kira-kun, I know I haven't been open to you this months. It's just that... I really feel guilty.", the red-head said hesitatingly. "I have already apologized to all, especially to you and Lacus, but I still feel like I haven't proven myself yet to be sorry."

Flay struggled to contain the tears that was threatening to fall down on her face. She was truly sorry for what she had done. Manipulating Kira, betraying Sai, her hatred for coordinators, she regretted all her doings in the past. She recognized herself as a self-centered, manipulative bitch that needs to be punished for what she done. Only due to the kindness of Lacus and Kira in which she didn't deserve, stopped her from killing herself. She even had the gall to still have feelings for the pilot of freedom.

"Fla-"

"No, let me finish first Kira" said the auburn haired girl, cutting off Kira from saying anything.

"I have been a bitch. I tried saying I love you for hopes of manipulating you to fight coordinators, regardless of your safety or not. I let my racism destroy my friendship to everyone I hold dear. I'm even useless now in helping you.

Flay was referring to her situation in Orb. She was left at home, doing the house chores since Kira was always in Morgenroute doing his duties and Lacus being in space as she was the unofficial head of the Terminal and Clyne Faction. The money that was earned by the two were the ones being used to pay their expenses. Not to confuse everybody, but Flay was actually a very rich person due to her dad. But Kira won't let her use it to pay for the expenses, saying that he can provide it for themselves. She really wanted to help, but she was not the brightest, even as a student in Heliopolis. She was just popular due to her looks, which was no use or help for her current situation.

"You know we already forgave you right. Well, someone took it hard at first but eventually we accepted it. No human being, modified genes or not, are exempted", Kira said soothingly as he stroke Flay's back as the red-haired started to cry.

Cagalli was pretty pissed of when she heard what Flay had done to him. Mu was really right. His little sister (Even if she insist that she was the older one) was a cute tomboy and a real-life tsundere.

"That is the problem Kira. You all are too forgiving. I can handle being cursed at or sneered at because I know how bad my actions had done.", Flay cried on as she delved deeper unto his embrace. She knew this was wrong, taking comfort on someone she manipulated and not to mention that coordinator was also in a relationship.

Flay then got out of Kira's arms and proceeded to look at the amethyst eyes of his. "But even after all I have done, I still want you to love me. Crazy right, I know. I have feelings for someone I had done wrong. I have feelings even knowing I live with his girlfriend everyday. I have feelings for you even knowing how happy you are by being with Lacus. Do you know how selfish that is.", Flay said crying, almost screaming.

Kira was speechless at what he heard. This must be some fucked up story that he is onto.

A voice coming from the door was heard.,"So you love him. That changes everything"

They turned to look at the door and was shocked to see the emotionless face of Lacus. Flay then was suddenly nervous at the current situation. She planned to talk her desire to find a new place with Kira alone to clear misunderstandings. She was not expecting Lacus to be here right now.

"I'm sorry Lacus. I'll pack my things now. I don't to deserve to be here.", the auburn haired girl said frantically as she rushed to leave the room. She was only a burden and a huge block between the relationship of the couple.

The pink princess grabbed the arm of Flay, stopping her from leaving the room. "You want to prevent misunderstanding right? Stay here.", Lacus said sternly as she dragged the redhead back inside. Sometimes, most kind-hearted people just become more scary than psycho killers. And certainly, Lacus was not in a good mood right now. She just came back from space, secretly planning to shock her boyfriend with her arrival. She was surprised when she heard crying as she arrived at the house. Now this is where her predicament comes in.

"When did you arrive Lacus? I thought you were going to arrive next week", Kira said fearfully, attempting to ease the tension in the atmosphere. Well, she had just heard another girl confessing her love to him so that was understandable. Lacus was not a violent person though, but she was easy to be hurt. Yes, she is brave, braver than him even but he'd rather face the Providence than look at the her hurt expression.

"Now speak"

Flay then proceeded to tell the songstress what happened, with Kira occasionally filling up holes. Lacus just listened with no emotions betraying her face. Each sentence said made Flay break out in cold sweat, making her more nervous and nervous.

"...and that's where you come in"

Awkward silence haunted the room. The pink haired princess just sat there quietly

"I'm very sorry I did that. I will not be a bother again so, please let me transfer to a new house", the auburn haired said, getting ready to leave the house.

"I already know your past relationship with Kira. I know what you did it for. I even know you had sex with him", the songstress said in a low voice, making Flay flinch at her statement.

Lacus then looked at Kira and asked, "Do you still love her Kira?"

"Well no-

"Please answer me truthfully"

Brown haired teen stopped for a while. '_Do I still love Flay?_', he asked himself. His main reason for piloting the Freedom was to to protect Archangel and Flay. When, he learned that the red head was not in the Archangel anymore, he still longed for her. This was evident when he tried to rescue Flay in the pod when Rau tried to wanted Flay to give the "key" to Muruta Azrael.

"Yes, I do still love her", whispered Kira, not wanting to anger her. He was ashamed of himself, loving another girl while being in relationship with another. Make no mistake, he loved Lacus deeply. It's just that he still has feelings for the Flay. They say the first love we'll always be remembered. Well that saying is coming to bite on him on his ass.

Lacus just sighed, "I want to say to you to leave us alone. I want Kira to choose one of us but it will only leave us one or to of us to be hurt. I don't want to force Kira in a situation where he could hurt someone he loves. I will say I want him for myself. You understand right? But at the same time I want to respect Kira's decision in this." Two of them was visibly surprised at the statement of the Pink Princess. Seeing their faces, Lacus tried to clarify, "You might ask why I'm letting him choose. Yes, we are in a relationship but I know he loves you more than me. Being his girlfriend while secretly loves another is much more hurtful"

Silence once again lingered in the room. The three of the know what Lacus said was true. It was even more taxing for Kira because he was the one who wil make the decision. He truly loved them both. He honestly could not choose between. It will be unfair to Lacus since she was the one who comforted him when he was distressed. On the other, Flay was the main reason he fought the war.

"Why could I not just love you them both. Haha, that is ridiculous.", the amethyst eyed teen said, not knowing he said his thoughts aloud.

"..."

"..."

"What did you say Kira-kun", Flay said with a dumb look. That sounded really perverted. '_Threesome?", _the redhead blushed as dirty thoughts went through her head.

"Did I say it out loud?", Kira said embarrassed

"Kira no ecchi", Lacus said blushing like a red tomato

"I'm sorry!", Kira shouted, now really embarrassed. He could not believe he just said that. Well can you blame him. The thought of having to 2 girlfriends without cheating with them was very appealing to all straight hormonal guys.

"That is actually a very good idea", Lacus said shyly. "We'll try to experiment. This way, no one gets hurt."

"WHAT/ what did you say!", they shouted. The former being Kira and the later being Flay.

"Well do you have any solutions?"

* * *

End Flash back

After that talk, they tried to get together. It was really embarrassing at first. After one week, they eventually got comfortable with each other. They didn't have sex or anything but they kissed occasionally. Both of the girls are not bisexual or anything so their main focus was only for Kira, not with each other. It may come in time, but one thing is for sure that the girls will not kiss each other for now.

The only downside is Lacus being more clingy and wants more attention. Flay was hesitant still because of her own guilt, but lately she was getting bolder and bolder. Like for example, the red-haired would not even sleep together with him and Lacus, but now, she sleeps together with them and even puts one of her hands on Kira's chest. Needless to say, the ultimate coordinator was welcoming the pleasant change.

"Kira, you have been staring at the wal for a while. Thinking of your girlfriends again?", Dearka said, snapping Kira out of his thoughts. "You one lucky bastard".

"I'll tell Mir you said that", Kira said threateningly , effectively shutting up the dark-skinned pilot.

"Well, Dearka's teases aside, we already finished our meals. Our projects won't wait you know" Erica stood up and walk through the door. This also made the others stand up to continue their works.

_I think some people might have missed the 2__nd__ chapter. I posted it after 12 hours after posting chapter one. I think you might need to read it first_

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I really tried hard to make a long chapter but it's just too hard. I'm having a huge problem too. I don't want Athrun to join the Minerva so I don't know who I'm going to replace him with. I don't know what I'm going to do with the Savior Gundam. Also, I want to upgrade the Buster and the Duel but I don't know how to put some armaments that will not make them too powerful. I already have plans for the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice so that's okay. I also don't want the Akatsuki. That thing is to OP. I mean it has a freaking Yata no Kagami that prevents it from getting destroyed by beams. Even a fucking Tanhausser could not even scratch it, let alone damage it. I want to take the reflector coating on Justice and Freedom too. That weapon is to OP. Please leave a review to help me with this!

Also, I think the Robbery of Armory One will start after chapter. 5 or 6. Review if you want to help me improve this. I never knew writing was this hard. Seriously, I'm quite worried about making the battle scenes. I tried writing one and it was bad (in my opinion).

Next chapter will all be about the machines that will be used. I don't know if I can update this week or in a two though.


End file.
